My Crazy, Complicated, Amazing Life
by dakota-is-boss
Summary: Bella is shipped off to Forks by her mother. Thinking shes gonna hate living in the boring town named after an utensil.. she has another thing coming. A certain blonde is gonna turn her life upside down.
1. Leaving

**This is my secound story and the first one didnt go to well. Hopefully this will turn out better. Thank you(: and please enjoy reading this. **

**New school. Same me. That's how it always. My mom's (if thats what you want to call her) last resort is to send me to my dad's to "straighten me out" Though to me im prefectly fine, my "mother" thinks otherwise. I'm just not a striaght A+, cheerleader, mommy's girl like my sister, savannah.**

**So instead of sunny Florida, where i've lived most of my life, I'm now moving to Forks, Washington. Seriously? What dumbasses name a town after an utensil. **

**So here I am in the middle of an airport saying goodby to all my friends. my lovely "mother" decided not to even show up to say goodbye to me. **

**"Guys stop before I punch you all. Dont be a bunch of pansys!" This was really getting depressing. Christine, my friend since a kid pushed me in the sandbox and she punched him in the face. We were in kindergarden then. Weve been best friends ever since. She was the first one to speak up. "Belly im gonna miss you! What the fuck am I gonna do without you? Who's gonna charm our way out of trouble?" **

**"Is that all im good for? Using me? im hurt!" I smirked. In upsetting situations I always joke. Me and Christine have always gotten in trouble before. But I always seem to get us out or in less trouble. "Caitlin keep this chick out of trouble kay?" I asked my friend Caitlin who was to the left of Christine. She shook her head & they both hugged me. I knew they were tearing up atleast a little bit.**

**After they let go I saw Ty, one of my best friends/kinda crush. We both liked eachother but we were way better friends. You could see a tear coming down her face. "Come on sexy don't cry on me now." I enveloped her in a hug & she started sobbing into my shoulder. I broke down and a tear went down my face. I eventually let her go & gave her the sweatshirt I was wearing. It was a checkerboard, bright green swetshirt. **

**We both know why i was giving it to her. I was wearing it when we met at a party. She was the first girl ever to come up & flirt with me. That's when i finally realised that I was into girls. " You know your gonna be freezing right?" She told/asked me with a slight smile. I looked down at my cut jeans & band t-shirt. I nodded. She then leaned onto Christine. ( I think so she doesn't fall)**

**The only person left was... Becca, my girlfriend of 2 years. When I looked at her I got sadder & sadder. We met a football game in town & we've been together ever since. I grabbed her face & wiped away her tear with my thumb. " It's gonna be ok baby. You'll find someone way better one day but invite me to the wedding kay?" I winked at her. **

**We both knew long distance doesnt work so we decided last night that we should break up. With that, I kissed her one last time. I wished I felt some sort of spark or tingling or anything but there was nothing there. Though she is a great kisser. **

**After about a minute I let her go. I hugged her and grabbed my carry on bag. Then I walked away. I told myself earlier not to turn around, that it would just make me depressed. But reluctantly I did. I waved at them. I could see Christine holing back becca from running after me & Caitlin was holing Ty. I think she was crying. You could see strong faces on Christine & Caitlin. I knew when they got home they would break down. **

**Tears started streaming down my face. I walked to the plane & quickly sat in my seat. I plugged my headphones into my Iphone & started listening to music. I slowly started falling asleep. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME IF IM DOING GOOD OR SHITTY! **

**THANK YOU!(: **


	2. going to my new home

**Heres chapter two everybody!:D**

**The flight attendant rudely woke me up & I got off the plane. I walked off & went to go look for my dad. I didn't mind moving in with Charlie, his girlfriend (Patti) & Mya. Yeah sometimes Me and My dad fought but that's just because were so much alike. He can also be a hardass on me somtimes.**

**I immediately saw Mya & my dad. Mya ran as fast as a three year old could towards me screaming my name. I picked her up & spun her around. I come here on holidays & over summer alot. So Mya knew who I was & we got along great. I held her as we went to get my luggage & went to my dad's truck.**

**It was FREEZING! I was seriously freezing my tits off or something! My dad was laughing at my reaction to the cold. We talked for a little bit on the way to the house. My dad wasnt much of a talker but he still wanted to know how I was doing. **

**Unlike my "mother" my dad didnt really care about my sexuality. As long as they treated me right & I was happy, he was happy. We talked about my friends, my "love life", & a little bit about how my sister is doing. **

**Unfortunately, I start school tomorrow. I hate being the new kid. & its in the middle of the year! I hope everything will be good. back home it took me awhile to "come out." Now I dont care what people think about me. So if anybody asked anything I'll just be straight up with them. **

**When we got home I went up to my room to organize everything. Mya came to hang out with me for a little bit til she had to go to bed. Her room is right next to mine and it even has a door connecting. My dad built it when Mya was born. I come to visit alot. **

**It wasn't til after 10 that I had everything organized & put in it's place. I took a shower & got ready for bed. I set my alarm & quickly fell asleep to the sound of rain. **

**Like it? well the review! :DDDDD**

**Next chapter comes in Rose! :D arent you excited? i know i am ;D**


	3. meeting her

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School started and its hectic! Well heres the new chapter! and its gonna be longer this time I promise!**

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS UP!" I groaned and rolled over. I looked at the clock. "Holy shit im gonna be late!" I jumped out of bed and went to my closet. I put on skinny jeans, a tank top and grabbed my leather jacket. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. "Bells you forgot something." Then he tossed me a pair of keys. "Thanks dad!" I screamed as I was basically running out the door. In the driveway was a nice motorcycle with a black and bright green helmet on top. I sqeauled and hopped on it. I started it up and the engine purred nicely. Gotta love presents!

I sped out of the driveway and was off to school. Forks High School was one of the only buildings on the one main street in Forks so it was easy to see. I parked near the office and parked the bike. "Nice bike man!" said some stupid guy with blonde spiky hair. I took off my helmet and shook my hair out. Spiky hair stood there with a shocked expression on his face. "Thanks MAN." I said getting off my bike and walking towards the office with a smirk on my face.

I walked into the office to see some old lady looking through some files. she looked up when the door bell thingy rang. "How may I help you miss?" "Hello ma'am. Im Isabella Swan. Im new here." "Oh yes of course! Cheif Swan's daughter! Here you go miss, just get all your teachers to sign this and your all good." I smiled, said thank you, and walked out of the office trying to find my first class.

As I was walking in the hall i ran into someone... literally. I fell right on my ass. "Shit im sorry." said a huge buff guy with curly hair. He held out his hand and i took it. He lift me up and i jumped a couple inches off the ground. "Thanks. Im Bella." "Oh the new kid! Im Emmett." I laughed. "Great im the "new kid" of the school." We both laughed at that. "So new kid whats your first class." I looked at my schedule. "Uh English 3 with.. Mr. Demsick?" "Oh! my sister, Rose has him. Heard hes ok but kinda weird at the same time." "Who isnt weird? being normal is so overrated nowadays!" He busted out laughing. " I hear ya sister!" He raised his hand and I had to basically jumped to give him high five. "Well class is about to begin. See ya new kid." Then he started running down the hall.

I found my first class easily after that. I walked in and handed the teacher my slip. He signed it and gave me a sheet with all the books we would be reading this year. I've already read most of them last year or just for fun. Maybe I could get someone to send me all my essays? Renee probably wouldnt. I should just ask Savannah, my wonderful sister.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see a goddess, no THE goddess. I was dumb founded by her gorgeous smile and her natural beauty. "uh.. um yeah.. I mean no, yeah you can sit here." I got up and pulled out her seat for her with a smile. She smiled back and said a soft thanks.

I sat back in my seat and was about to say something when my pocket vibrated. I skillfully pull out my phone to check my phone. it was my friend Kate: YOU MOVE TO MY SIDE OF THE COUNTRY AND DON'T TELL ME! Kate lives in California. I laughed and quickly text her back: SORRY! I'll make it up to you! You should come up soon though to see me and Mya! I put my phone away and waited for the class to start. I completely forgot! I dont know the goddess' name! "uh sorry I didnt introduce myself properly. I'm Bella." I said with a smile. She looked over at me with a smile that practically took my breathe away. I'm Rosaile but you can call me rose."

SO THERES MY NEW CHAPTER! SOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE. I GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL IS JUST REALLY HECTIC!


End file.
